Like To Love
by ProLazy
Summary: Prompt: Dean doesn't understand Castiel's sudden obsession with social media so the former angel tells him exactly why. Dean softens towards it.


As soon as they pulled up outside the diner Castiel got his phone out of his pocket ready to take pictures of the exterior and the surrounding area. Now that he was human and the world was no longer in imminent danger Castiel had taken to admiring the earth a bit more and documenting its beauty.

"You two can go in and get a table" Castiel said to the Winchester brothers. "I'll catch up."

"Okay" Sam said with an amused smirk.

Dean merely rolled his eyes; he wasn't going to let Castiel prevent him from getting a juicy burger for a moment longer.

The brothers went inside and sat in a booth by the window so that they could keep an eye on Castiel.

"What's with Cas being a photographer all of a sudden?" Sam asked.

"It's an obsession is what it is" Dean grumbled. "He's signed up to one of those social media sites; FaceSpace or something. Anyway he wants to take pictures of _everything_ to post. He made me pull over the other day so he could photograph a cat. I'm allergic to cats!"

Sam smirked and shook his head. "He didn't _make_ you do anything. You just have a soft spot for our curious Angel friend."

"Yeah, sure" Dean scoffed dismissively; Sam wasn't at all convinced.

"He's happy, Dean. Just let him do what he wants."

"What if he accidentally posts something about us hunting? I don't trust the Internet after what you told me, Sam. We haven't even given him the talk about stranger danger."

Sam shook his head despairingly. "He's not stupid either. Besides, I doubt anyone will see it."

Castiel came into diner and took a seat next to Dean with a wide smile on his face.

"This place is lovely. I'm going to use the restaurants slogan as my quote of the day" Castiel said eagerly as he started typing.

"At least it's better than you trailing me around waiting for me to say something _witty enough_ " Dean quoted.

"You use too many expletives most of the time" Castiel argued. "Why are you so sceptical about me using social media, Dean?"

"I just don't get it" Dean replied. "I think it's a waste of time, and why would anyone care that you were at the supermarket buying broccoli?"

"But Dean I didn't tell people-"

"It's just an example I made up, Cas."

"Oh, well...I care" Castiel said quietly. "As well as those full of peril I've had so many amazing experiences since I got here, and I've found so many new interests. I love the earth and I just want to share that with other people. At least...I try to. I don't really have many friends. In case you haven't noticed I'm not really well liked."

By the end of explanation Castiel looked and sounded very sad and defeated which in turn made Sam and Dean feel down for him; with added guilt for the older Winchester.

"Well we like you, Cas" Sam assured him. "You want me to explain everything in the dessert counter again so you can pick something?"

"Okay" Castiel said brightly again.

He went with Sam and left his phone on the table.

Dean could not fight the urge to go snooping as he picked up the device and looked at Castiel's profile.

 _Castiel_

 ** _Born:_** _Before the creation of dates._

 ** _Lives:_** _Yes. Most of the time._

 ** _Occupation:_** _Former Angel of the Lord._

 _Hunter in Training._

 ** _Likes:_** _Bees_

 _Using Emoticons :)_

 ** _Family:_** _Dean Winchester_

 _Sam Winchester_

Dean couldn't help but smile; maybe he had been a bit quick to judge.

Castiel's profile picture appeared to be his left eye which he had clearly taken by accident when his phone camera was still new to him; Dean chuckled at that. There were lots of photos in fact of places they had visited, nature, and various animals. There were some of Sam and Dean which they hadn't been aware Castiel had taken, but thankfully their contents were not incriminating.

As he read Castiel's latest status Dean felt his adoration for the former Angel swell again.

 _Having lunch at the quaint diner with my family. There are some roses outside._

When he saw Sam and Castiel returning Dean quickly put the angel's phone down.

"What did you decide to get?" Dean asked.

"Lemon pie" Castiel replied.

"Good choice" Dean said with a smile. "Listen, I thought maybe you'd like to take a group photo later for your profile."

"Yes" Castiel beamed. "I would like that very much!"

* * *

That evening Castiel was sat in his bed watching his favourite trash TV show when his phone pinged on his bedside table.

He picked it up and read the notification.

 _Dean Winchester has sent you a friend request._

Castiel was a little puzzled since Dean had earlier shown his resentment for social media. He clicked on the older Winchester's profile and saw the picture of the three of them they had taken outside the diner which Dean had asked Castiel to forward him.

 _Dean Winchester_

 ** _Born:_** _24 January 1979_

 ** _Lives_** _: The Bunker_

 ** _Occupation:_** _Kickin' Ass_

 ** _Likes_** _: Pie_

 _Doctor Sexy M.D._

 ** _Family:_** _Sam Winchester_

 _Castiel_

Castiel felt extremely elated that Dean had included him. He accepted the request and a number of notifications poured in from Dean liking Castiel's photos and statuses.

A message popped up too:

 _You're going to have to teach me how to use this thing._

Castiel smiled softly; he was overwhelmed that Dean wanted to show that he cared so much.

 _Of course I will ^_^_

* * *

Dean didn't update his status often because for him the most important thing was giving Castiel the validation he deserved (and honestly he really couldn't get the hang of the whole site no matter how much Cas tried to explain it).

However, three months after creating his profile there was one thing that Dean wanted to let the whole world know because it filled him with more joy than almost anything before.

 _Dean Winchester is in a relationship with Castiel._

 _[Sam Winchester likes this.]_


End file.
